A second chance
by King Fuzz
Summary: My new life started when my life ended. That right I died and not in a pleasant way. But I was given an opportunity for a new life. Its a beautiful yet chaotic world that I know very well. I refuse to waste this second chance at life but luckily I have some help. (Oc character, strong language, adult situation)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dragon age 2

Chapter 1 not of the Qun

"Jackson...jack wake up" someone said shaking me awake. "...what...where...how?" I stumbled over my words. "You died in a fire Jackson" I turned to see a woman in black robes. "So I'm dead where am I going then?" I asked "I plan on giving you a second chance at life. Question is will you take it" death said. "I will take but why me?" I frowned "you died saving your sister and someone you didn't even know from a burning building. not bad for a 20 year old. You could've ran but you choose their well being over yours. A rare trait Jackson" she said smiling. "Will I still...be me" I asked " yes and no. You will still be you mentally but your body won't be the same" Death said opening a portal. "You have a second chance at life Jackson as you say 'don't fuck it up' and try to find happiness." She said kissing me on the forehead. I walked through the portal and darkness claims me.

I wake up unable to hear anything and my vision is blurred. After a few minutes I feel well enough to move. I sit slowly still feeling weak. I bring a hand to my face and see it a grayish color. "Ok this weird" I said running my hand through my hair. Then jump when I feel something point on my head. I see I'm in some sort of cabin. I spot a mirror on the table and go to pick it up. Strangely my body feel...heavier then normal.

I look at myself in the mirror then quickly pull it away. "No way...no way..no way this can't be right." I repeated to myself. I pull up the mirror again and take a good long look at myself. "Yep those are horn on my head" I said. They looked like the shape of a rams. My eyes where still brown and my hair still black. Though I wish my skin was brown. "Well your grayish now Jack" I said to myself. Now I know where I am now. I know that I'm no longer human. Hate to say it but I'm Qunari now. So it mean this is dragon age. I wearing pants and some sort of metal chest plate. I see that I have no marking of any sort on me so I'm guessing I'm Tal vashoth. "I don't plan on following the Qun anyway. Like my freedom" I say to myself.

in the corner was great sword and a note. On the front it says 'from death burn after reading'. I open the letter and read it.

Dear Jackie sorry about your new body but it's the best I could do. The sword is your I know you learned a little about fighting from your brother. But using a sword is different. Also don't hesitate to defend yourself ok your survival comes first. The owner of the cabin can teach a thing or two so stick with him. Live your life how you see fit Jackie. We might not ever see each other again child so I say again be safe.

From Your Friend : Death

In that moment I felt like tearing up but forced it down. The fact is I'm happy for a second chance. I can still be me since I'm here I can get involved in the main plot. But for where and when am I. I sit on the bed right when the door opens. A old man with a grey beard and short gray hair walk in. "Well glad to see you aren't dead. Your kind are know to be tough bastards" he says "sir where am I exactly" I asked. "Outside of Kirkwall a couple miles away. So my turn for questions. Your name youngster?" He asked. "Jackson Turner friends call me jack" I said. "Strange name for a Qunari. Well you are Tal vashoth so not surprising. Name is Nicolas or just nick" nick said.

After that we talk for a few hour. Turns out old Nick here was a ex mercenaries a good one to. Seems the blight is also 5 months in. So it's going to end soon so the Hawke's should be here already. But first "hey nick teach me how to fight." I asked "fine on one condition while your here you help me with my errands. I'm a smuggler and I need someone to stand around an look tough." Nick asked "done! When do we start." I asked "right now get your ass outside now" Nick sternly said.

(5 months later)

Aparently I a quick study or Nick is just a good teacher. My first kill was hard for me. I throw up the first time. After awhile I was better and got better a fighting. Nick said the first kill is always the hardest but you'll be better later. Soon I was a living Tank. I was proud until my teacher Nick died old age caught up to him. His last words were "your tough enough go to Kirkwall. They always need sell swords down there" nick said. With that I made my way to Kirkwall.


	2. Chapter 2

Feel free to review and tell what you think so far.

I do not own dragon age.

chapter 2 All eyes on me

"This is awkward" i muttered to myself. Everybody's staring at me. Either looking with fear or suspicion. can't say I blame them a lone qunari Walking into Kirkwall. I've sort of gotten use to it. That's until the city Guard started following me around High town and most people gasped in fear. I walk around a corner bumping into someone knocking them down. "Oh man I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said extending my hand out to the ginger woman. "So you're what has everyone on edge." She said cautiously taking my hand. Hold up. No way. It's aveline the most badass woman ever.

"Shouldn't you be down at the docks. Your people don't usually come here." Aveline said raising and eyebrow. "Sorry but I don't follow the Qun ma'am" I explained. "Polite and rational as well. I thinking your Tal vashoth then" Aveline asked. "Jackson is my name miss..." "Aveline just Aveline. So Jackson Strange name for a Qunari" She said raising her eyebrow again. I can't help but find it sexy. I had already made up a story for this situation. "Well Aveline I was raised by a single human mother. I also have a sister." I said telling a half truth did have a mom and a sister. "That would explain it. Try not to cause trouble I'd have to lock you up." She said seriously. "I bet you'd love me locked up and at your mercy Aveline" I said. It takes her a second to get what I'm saying causing a blush to form. "Just behave yourself you hear!" Aveline walks away still blushing. The cutest thing I've even seen. This is going to be fun.

I find my way to Lowtown first thing I did was purchase my own place. I had paid up for a few months. After that I caught a glimpse of the Hanged Man. "Fuck it lets check it out" I said. Walking through the door all eyes are on me again. I ignored the looks of fear and disgust and sit down at a table. "Welcome what do you want?" The serving girl girl asked. "Ale fine ma'am" I said "an actual polite soul for once" She said "why wouldn't I be" I asked "you have grabbed my ass, or made a lewd comment. So I say you're already better then most." She said "Well don't have to worry about me ma'am. I was raised right miss." I said "Well I didn't expect it from a Qunari. It's Kate by the way stop with the ma'am and the miss." Kate said "sorry saying yes ma'am, no ma'am, yes sir, no sir is a habit. My names Jackson or jack you pick. To answer your other question I don't follow the Qun so that's why I'm so different." I explained to her. "Well excuse me Jack I'll be back with you drink."Kate walks off leaving me to myself.

I've sat there in the Hanged Man for 30 minutes sipping my ale. I was very content until I approached by a random thug. "Can't believe they let an ox men in here" he said out loud. 'Ignore him jack' I thought to myself. "What can't speak gray skin" he insulted. 'Don't do it jack' I thought again. "Have drink on me" he said pour his ale on my head. 'DO IT JACK' I thought. Not bothering to stand up I uppercut the human in the jaw sending him flying backwards onto the floor. I look down to see blood pouring out his mouth and a single tooth beside him. Everyone goes back to their drinks like nothing happened. How often does this kind of shit happen. "Guess you've been accepted now" a mystery voice said. Holy shit Varric!

"Varric tethras rouge and story teller at your service." Varric introduce himself. "Jackson I prefer-" "jack" Varric finished "eyes and ear every Jack I knew your name the moment you told Kate." Varric said. "So did you want something from me?" I asked him "yes actually I'm heard good things about from old man Nick. Says you can handle yourself well. Like to hire you on to a little expedition to the deep roads we're planning a lot of coin to be made if we succeed. you want in?" Varric asked. This could be my chance to meet Hawke gotta take it. "I accept Varric where do we start?" I asked ready to kick thing off. "First things first I hear a humans been pestering my brother about joining up. Wanna go check it out?" Varric asked finishing his drink. "Sounds interesting lets go." I said paying for my ale or piss. Wonder if Hawke male or female.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Be stared at again this is getting old fast. I have almost stopped caring at this point. I've following Varric this whole time since he knows the city better. Until he stops and shoots someone. Looks like a pickpocket Varric took the coins from him. Then I spot two dark hair people. Yep that's Carver that means the woman with the staff is...Well I don't know her name here. I snapped back to reality when she introduced herself " I'm Marian Hawke by the way and your...friend is?" "Jackson or Jack which ever is fine" I answered. "So Varric where do we start with this plan to make us Bartrand partners." Marian asked "Well as I said 50 sovereign and the gray warden with the maps. I'll have the wardens location soon for now let's focus on finding work. I'm sure are Qunari friend here wouldn't mind lending a hand." Varric look at me for an answer. "Well I'm not busy nor do I have anything planned so I'm in." I said the Hawke's just stare at me. Marian smiled and Carver looks pissed as always.

"so what first you have a plan Marian?" I asked "I heard Aveline needs help dealing with bandits so will start there." Marian said rubbing her neck. Yes time to see Aveline again she probably still piss about jail sex comment. She's actually prettier in person would she be interested in a Qunari I wonder.

I mentally kick myself 'you can't do that now her husband a year dead. She probably not ready for that'

'No harm in being a shameless flirt though'

'true but that could cause problems to.'

'Fuck I'll just be me and see what happens'

I see we're moving after my weird mental argument. "So heading to see miss ginger then" I said getting a laugh from Varric. "Your nothing like most Qunari you know that" Marian said "how so" I questioned. "The way you speak,The manners, the black hair. Also your shorter by Qunari standard. Your taller then a normal human but not as big as a normal Qunari." Varric answered "only by a couple inches I still taller then you all." I retort "how old are you just curious?" Marian asked I have no reason to lie. "I was 20 a month ago I'm 21 now." I answered her honestly. "Shit thought 29 at least" Carver said surprised as everybody else. We continue on are way to the keep to find Aveline.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own dragon age.

chapter 3 shameless

Meeting Aveline again was awkward. she had some kind of mix of anger and embarrassment. That joke was probably a bad idea. Marian was correct about her having work dealing with bandits. But she had to come along though. She glared at me the whole time so I decided to play around with her a little.

"I suffer under your gaze Aveline." I said "what!" She said shocked

"If You wish to get me in bed you could just ask." I said causing Aveline to blush.

"Silence I will not be toyed with." Aveline said angry and trying to hid the blush. "What if I was interested in you Aveline in that way." I asked not caring who heard. "I'd...I'm." She stumbles over her word. "Could see you're self with me at some point" I asked. "I...maybe but I don't know you to well. I'm some whore who opens her leg to just anyone. So for now friends first Jack." Aveline said understanding I just confessed to her. "Ok friends first but know I'm very interested" I whispered into her ear. Aveline nods and walks up beside Marian. I couldn't help but admire her muscular female figure as she walks. She maybe tough and powerful but she's still all woman under that armor. I shake away the thoughts and focus on the task.

after finishing off the bandits we had to sit through the screaming match between Aveline and her dick head she calls boss. But she she refused to let her suspicion go. We check out the low town for the delivery. We saved Donnic from death and discovered the guard captain was selling information to criminals. Oh the look on his face when they dragged him off. Aveline earned her place as guard Captain. "So Captain of the guard huh." Marian said "thank for the help all of you. Even you jack" she smiled. I couldn't help but blush a little and she noticed. This will be interesting I thought.

"you like Aveline don't you. I saw you flirting with her and she clearly felt something. Some advice take it slowly she just lost her husband a year ago. I'm not sure she has completely moved on yet." Marian said out of nowhere pulling me aside. "I admit I do like but she wants friendship first but I made clear that I'm interested" I told her honestly. "I bet seeing how hotly you two stared at each other. Geez just met and you both already want to cross that line."Marian teased me mercilessly. "I'd be lying if said I didn't want that. But she needs time and I plan to keep the flirts coming." I grinned getting Marian to laugh. "You've got it real bad don't you jack. Good luck you have my blessing to court my friend." Marian slaps me on the shoulder. "I'll see tomorrow Jackson will be looking for the warden and I want you with us you proved yourself reliable today." She said "sure thing catch you later Hawke." I walked out the keep feeling pretty good about myself.

I head to the Hanged Man cause why not. I was immediately greeted by Kate when I sat down. "Your becoming my favorite customer you know that" Kate said. "It's only been a day Kate" I chuckled. "As I said you're clearly not a criminal, or a drunk, you don't follow the Qun. There for your my favorite and also remind of my son. Minus the horns and everything." She laughed back "ale please" "ale it is" Kate replied. I'm eventually joined by Varric. "You know this just adds to the Your not a Qun follower." Varric said "how so?" I asked. "Don't see the Qunari smiling often and don't speak in riddles. Plus you haven't tried to convert us yet so you're good with me Jackie" Varric explained. "Good to know" I smirked knowing I'm not Qunari. Well I look like one but I know nothing about the Qun at all.

I spent the next three hours joking and bullshiting with Varric and Marian who showed an hour earlier. Marian also explained her plan for tomorrow. We decided to split up me and Varric will look for the Warden to get the maps. While The Hawke's and aveline go see the Dalish for personal reasons. Of course I already know why but I play dumb. So tomorrow plan is to find Anders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I do my usual training exercises. Instead of waiting I go to the Hanged Man to meet up with Varric. I'm just in time to see Varric Walking out. "Oh you're here Jackson saved me a trip. Follow me the place is this way." Varric said leading the way. "That the place Varric?" I asked " umm hmm. Let's see what we can dig up" Varric said.

I stand by the door not wanting to scare anyone Here. I see Varric walk over slightly upset. "No dice" I asked "She wouldn't spill a thing. Why don't you try?" Varric said. I reluctantly walk over the woman slightly panics. "I...won't...be intimidated" she shake with fear. Am I that scary looking I like to think I'm a good person. "Excuse ma'am I don't mean to cause you fear. I just want to ask about the healer any info would help. Know that I mean no harm to you or the healer." I said giving a short bow. "Ok you're not how I...expected but I find myself believing you. The healers in Darktown I'll write down the directions for you. Now shoo I have people to help here" she barked. "Thank you my lady" I said kissing her hand causing her cheeks to turn red.

Varric looks at me stunned "you sure have a way with word horns" Varric said. Horns really hope that's not my nickname. "I don't know about that. That was just me being me." I said "Well you being you works. Now off to Darktown I know the way follow me horns." Varric said looking over the direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Darktown hidden clinic)

"Varric we are lost we've passed the same piss stain twice. I'm pretty sure that's the same mugger I knocked out." I said "ok turn here and...their the door with a lantern" Varric said. Finally this took 2 or 3 hour think. Damn I miss clock one I can read. We enter the clinic an spot Anders who instantly takes notice of us. "This is a place of healing why do you threaten it " Anders asked. "Chill we're not here for trouble sir" I said "chill?" Anders said confused "mean calm the hell down. We're just here to see you about map to the Deep road since you're a warden. So will you help us out." I asked him. "Your Strange? You not like most Qunari are you" Anders said "everyone says that." I said now it annoying. "I will help you if you help me with a mage friend of mine. Meet me at the chantry to night." Anders said waiting for an answer. I look at Varric who just nods at me "ok see you tonight then." I gave him a nod and exited with Varric.

"Well see ya tonight Horns I fill Hawke in when she's back." Varric said "I'll see ya Varric got somewhere I want to check out." I groaned walking off. I would have to go eventually I said to myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kirkwall Chantry)

I decided to check out the Chantry during the day. Hopefully I walk in and out alive. Open the door and several sisters gasp at the sight of me. I walk deeper into the Chantry and I haven't been stabbed or surrounded yet. "So far so good" I say silently. I hear someone coming near me "well a Qunari in the Chantry is a rare thing. But all are welcome here child" she said "sorry if me being here is a bother ma'am my name is Jackson by the way." I told her. "And polite you keep surprising me...Jackson was it. I am Grand cleric Elthina" Elthina extends her hand and I take it.

"Most Qunari would never come here why are you here?" Elthina asked "I don't follow the Qun ma'am. I'm my own man." I explained.

"your a-" "Strange Qunari. Yeah I get that a lot." I finished for her.

"That a good thing child. If you will I'd like to hear more about you" Elthina said.

I chuckled at that "sure I don't mind talking" I said telling her made up story and my time with Nick.

We speak for about 2 hour and I honestly enjoyed it. Elthina was actually a sweet old woman. She had a grandmotherly feel to her. It was comforting in a way and could see myself coming back to speak with her again. But another time however. I move on and spot Aveline. So that means Hawkes back also but that can wait. I walked over to Aveline and speak to her. "Hey Aveline looking beautiful and tempting as always." I smiled. She blushed before answering "good day Jackson" she said. "We can talk if you have to" I asked. "of course but don't get any ideas got it" Aveline said giving me a look. "I'm not that kind of person Aveline. I just want to get to know you a little better" I said feeling my face burning red. Aveline nods and waves for me to find follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Guard Captains office)

I've been speaking to Aveline for and hour an a half it was actually fun. We talked about fights and battles we've been in. Judging from what she told this woman is a tank in human form. I also heavily flirted with her getting more then a few punches to the shoulder. "So Aveline still wanna lock me up." I asked half joking. "You're not too bad I could see us..." aveline cut off her sentence. Did she just technically admit she's interested. 'Dammit I want her right now!' I thought to myself. "Nice to know I have a shot with you. I better leave now or I might clear off this desk and have in all the best ways." whispered in her ear causing another intense blush. Aveline clears her throat "don't get any ideas it's too early for that." She said "I not some wild animal. I promise not to ravish you till we're both ready to." I wickedly smile at her. I didn't think she could get anymore red in the cheeks. "Later Ave I have somewhere to be" I said getting nothing but a wave on my way out. Time to help Anders with his problems.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my oc's.

Mistakes where made! It seems I made a posting mistake my bad guys. Thank you to r3d3v3 for letting me know I appreciate it. :)

Chapter 4 Traps, Pirates, and Slaves.

I find myself standing in front of the Chantry looking suspicious as hell. I spot Anders approaching with Varric and Marian in front. "Took you guy long enough. Afraid I was going to go alone." I joked "impatient aren't we." Marian retorted waving me to go inside. Once in we followed Anders lead to his friend. As soon we see he's been made tranquil the trap was sprung. A Templar charge at me side step him and cut his leg clean off. The another Templar with shield comes up attempting to ram me. Run into him slamming my shoulder into the shield knocking him down. "Don't get into a ramming contest with a Qunari You'll always lose." I mocked driving my great sword into his chest. It was all over in a matter of minutes. Sadly we had to kill Anders friend. I always hated the idea of the rite of Tranquility. Taking someone mind because they are dangerous or could possibly be dangerous is Bullshit.

(Outside the Chantry)

"Thank you. We couldn't save my friend but we gave a merciful death. For that you can have the maps and if you have need of I'm willing to help." Anders offers giving a small bow. Anders was one my personal favorite characters his heart was in the right place. Until he went full psycho at the end. Maybe I can fix that here. "I Welcome you're help Anders" Hawke said then she turned to me. "Again you proved your reliable. I may just keep Jackson." Marian said "way Marian I didn't think you wanted my attention" I said. "Sorry but I don't swing in that direction" Marian said. "So your...your into-" "woman yes I am" she cut me off. "Besides your courting Aveline remember." Marian smiled while Varric was holding back from laughing at our exchange.

"Anyway if there nothing else I'm heading home now." I said "go on I need to check on Carver make sure he got home ok." Marian sighed walking off with Varric. "Damn what a day this has been" I say out loud. I make my way into Lowtown. I'm happy most thugs don't attempt to rob a Qunari. I grab my door handle and I notice my door is unlocked. I draw my great sword cause I know I locked this door. Either someone broke in while I was gone or their still here. Slowly opening the door I walked in being as quiet as a man my size could be. It's a small two room home so not many places for someone to hide. The dining/living room/kitchen is empty. That only leaves my bedroom. I hear shuffling in the bedroom "seems I was right their still here." I say to myself silently.

"Come out I Know you're in their. Show yourself and you can leave or I'm coming in your choice." I warned then the door slowly opens and it's not what I expected at all "H-Hello" a young girl says in a soft and slightly scared tone. I put my sword away and think about what to do here. I look at her again a human girl with tanned skin, brown hair, and green eyes. She couldn't have been more then 12 years old. She stood there not moving an a bit.

I finally break the silence "what your name kid?" I asked. "Sarah sir" she said quietly I barely heard her. "Well Sarah my names Jackson or Jack which ever you prefer. So wanna tell me why your here? Not stealing I hope?" I questioned. "I...I was hungry." She said holding out a piece of bread. Safe to say she has broken my heart. I kneeled down to her level and pushed the bread back to her. "Keep it can't have you starving. I also need to know where you parents are and where you live." I asked her.

Sarah looks down at the ground sadly. "Father left before I was born and mother was killed. I...I have no home" Sarah said failing to hold back the tears. "Sit down kid" I said pointing at the nearby chair. She quickly devoured the bread in minutes. "Ok how about I let you stay tonight. Tomorrow will see a new friend of mine who might be able to help you." I explained before pointing to the bed "go sleep I'll see you in the morning kid." She walks off to the room and liad down falling to sleep like hasn't sleep in days. "Talked about a fucked up day" I mumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning someone shakes me awake. I see it's Sarah shaking to wake up. "Ok kid I'm up" I grumble getting off the floor I slept on. I decided to head to Anders for help if anybody can help with this situation it be him. Fortunately he was in "Hey Anders I'm in a bit of a jam here." I said getting his attention. After explaining my problem Anders says "why not you? From what I've seen your a decent sort. Besides I wouldn't trust half the orphanage's in Kirkwall honestly." "Anders look at me do I look like parent type. Plus I probably scare the poor thing." I told Anders "oh yes you scare the girl who leaning on you asleep." Anders said and sure enough Sarah I leaning on me still tired. "Ok Anders I take care of her for now. But try to find her a stable home if you can." I asked "Don't think I'll need to I'll let you know if I have something." Anders said.

"ok kid you're staying with me for the little while." I told her "ok Jackson" Sarah spoke softly. I decided to take her to the Hanged Man with to see Varric. I soon see some familiar face with Marian but pretend their strangers. Two elves and a woman who could be wearing more clothes. "Hey Jackson! Let me introduce you. This brooding mess is Fenris, this adorable little treasure is Merrill, and this lovely creature is Isabela." Marian said pointing out each of them. Fenris doesn't seem interested, Merrill clearly is about to a lot of questions. Isabela is making me very uncomfortable. Her an that predatory look in her eye. "Nice to meet you all" i said "your big...not that it's a bad thing...I mean." Merrill stumbled over her words. I can't take how adorable she is. "I'll bet he BIG Alright." Isabela laughs and even Fenris chuckle a little. It take Merrill a moment to get it. She then blushes heavily when she figures it out. "Isabela their a child present! And you explain why you have said child?" Marian asked me to explain. After me and Sarah pulled up a seat I explained our situation to Hawke.

"Ok so your he parent now. That's nice of Jackson but we've got job to do today. And she too young to go." Varric said "that she stay with my mother when you're away if that's ok." Marian other's "I'll take you up on that but one thing where Aveline?" I asked "oh you weren't kidding he does want lady muscles." Isabela said referring to Aveline "maybe you make her loosen up...loosen up in many different ways" Isabela says with no shame at all. I could start a fire with how hot my cheeks got. This caused everyone to laugh out loud. I'm just glad Merrill and Sarah didn't understand the joke. "All joking aside when comes to coin we're almost half way where we need to be. If keep it up will have the 50 sovereigns in few weeks if were lucky." Marian said getting nods from us all. So I've killed Templar, and took in a human child. Can my life get any worse than this?


End file.
